Cluttered arena! SYOT OPEN 150th Hunger Games!
by PeetaTheDivergentMazeRunner
Summary: Cluttered Arena! 15 districts double the tributes! That is 60 tributes, 59 deaths
1. Chapter 1

_**President Barron's POV**_

"You can shoot me if you want but what good would that do you?" I explain. I am tied up in a chair in the rebels headquarters, district 4's Justice building. I wait for a response.

"We will shoot you if we want!" a dark skinned boy shouts. He has the number 11 on a red armband.

"Well that would be rather unfortunate becau" I am cut off by the bullet going into my right leg, I scream out in agony.

"Don't worry they'll be here any minute you'll see!" I shout at them

All of a sudden as if on cue the windows shatter and a ton of peacekeepers come in. The rebels are clearly overwhelmed and out-numbered. All I see is blood and bullets and a blur of people. I hear screams and gunshots and it's all too much I need to get out of here! I get shot twice more; one in the arm and one in the stomach and I black out.

OoOoO

I wake up in bed at home paralyzed. I am paralyzed from the waist down right now. I know the scientists will find a cure for it. I was right to because one scientist comes in with a syringe full of a blue-green liquid. He injects it into my neck and I instantly have feeling to both of my legs. No surprise they did it.

"You can take the week of sir, thank you for curing my paralysis." I tell the scientist

"Thank you Mr. President, I'll be back again tomorrow, if you need anything just call me!" he sounds ecstatic.

"Oh and I think you'll be happy to know we caught a rebel from all 15 districts at that day." He tells me

"15?" I ask

"Yes, districts 13, 14 and 15 were formed in the rebellion sir; we have them in the prison downstairs." He tells me

"Thank you, how long have I been out?" I ask

"4 months sir, the next games and Quell are starting tomorrow." He explains

Tomorrow? Well let's just say that the districts are in for a big surprise! This Quell twist is going to be horrifying for them. I just need an excellent arena from my head game maker! Well, happy hunger games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!

_**A/N: Well I am starting once again. This is the 150**__**th**__** hunger games. It is a special twist. The twist is that because so many rebels were well rebels now there will be so many tributes; 4 per district. Please submit your tributes. The form will be on my profile along with the tribute list. You can submit up to 4 but you can only have maximum 2 for a district you cannot have all 4 tributes from one district. Please try to make them interesting or I may kill them because they are boring. You cannot reserve tributes, sorry. There are 15 districts now.**_

_**Luxury**_

_**Masonry**_

_**Electronics**_

_**Fishing**_

_**Science and medicine**_

_**Transportation**_

_**Lumber**_

_**Textiles**_

_**9-Grain**_

_**10-Livestock**_

_**11-Agriculture**_

_**12-Coal**_

_**13-Nuclear/graphite**_

_**14-oil/gasoline**_

_**15-Construction**_

_**Thank you, tell your friends about it!**_

_**~Peeta6in6real6life**_


	2. Head Game Maker Contest!

_**President Barron's POV**_

I stroll down the hall to the Head Game Maker's office. I hope he has the arena planned and built! God if he doesn't I _will _kill him. I open his door and walk in.

"Do you have the arena ready?" I demand

"Well aren't you happy today" he exclaims

"Shut up and answer me you idiot!" I shout

"Yes, it's built. Happy?" he asks

"NO! WHAT is it like? WHAT is the arena? Answer me you idiot!" I scream

I smack him across the face and leave a red mark.

"It is… it…" he says quietly

I grab the stapler off the desk and smash it into his neck.

"TELL ME!" I scream

Blood is leaking from his neck, he is clearly dying but I _need _this information!

"It is a…" he weakly says

His body goes limp and I know he is dead. Now I need a new head game maker, GREAT! I better not have to kill this one too!

I walk into the Game Maker room.

"The Head Game Maker is dead." I tell one of them "Who is the next in line?"

"It would be that scientist right there sir." The woman says

"Thank you." I say

I walk over to the scientist she pointed to.

"You are the new Head Game Maker. Get me the arena map and tribute list ASAP. Got it?" I ask

"Yes sir." They say

I head back to my office and wait.

_**A/N: Alright that was just a little intro to a new little thing I'm having. I am letting a Head Game Maker come from you guys! I will pick the Head Game Maker after I have **__ALL __**of the Tributes, Mentors, Escorts and Stylists. I will be adding the stylist form on my profile. The Head Game Maker form will be there too! Thanks! Submit away! I am adding Sponsor Points or SP for short which will also be on my profile! Tell your friends about it and if you don't mind giving me a shout out so I can fill up the spots thanks! A couple more things; I am on vacation right now so there may not be many chapters updated. Also I changed my pen name to PeetaTheDivergentMazeRunner.**_

_**Thanks! SEE YA SOON**_


	3. The Arena

_**President Barron's POV**_

The new Head Game Maker has given me a map of the arena. I simply love it. It's not too crazy yet so simple and genius. It is a big circle with eight triangular sections in it. Each sector has a different sort of biome. Starting at the North is a snowy biome.

To the right the North-East is a jungle.

To the East is a desert.

To the South-East is a Swampy area.

To the South is a regular forest.

To the South-West is a more oceanic area with a few scattered islands.

To the West is a Forest but more of an autumn forest; it is very colorful.

To the North-West is a mountainous area.

At the very middle of all these sectors is the cornucopia. Well there are three cornucopias. The three cornucopias are all in the middle. They have their tails facing the middle and the mouths facing the tributes. There are three because of so many tributes. The arena is also very large for the same reason. There are a lot of supplies going in them but also a lot of tributes. The three cornucopias are in the middle surrounded by 60 starting plates. The middle is a flat grassy area with many indents and small hills. This place is going to be awful for the tributes. I cannot wait!


End file.
